My Birthday Party, Part 2
by Yin005
Summary: Gray ruined Titania's party. Find out how he's going to make up for it.


Hi Grayza Fans. This is my first fan fiction about them. At the same time this is my first one-shot story so I hope you'll like it. The characters are a little OOC.

I know Grayza has a lot of potential but they need more love from the fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Finally, Erza's birthday is fast approaching and everyone is eagerly anticipating their preparation for her surprise party. Mira, as always, is the organizer of the event. Everyone seems busy listing the materials they are going to need for decorations while others are occupied listing the ingredients needed; at least everyone except a certain dark-haired mage sitting in front of the bar.<p>

"What wrong Gray? You seem lost in your thoughts?" said by the sweet white-haired mage in front of him.

"Oh Mira, I can't figure out what to give Erza for her birthday."

"I'm sure anything will do. But most importantly, you have to be there Gray. I think your presence is the best gift you can give Erza."

"I don't know Mira. Erza's not the type of girl who will be satisfied with just a guy's presence."

"But you're not just any guy Gray." Mira said in a really soft voice that Gray can barely hear.

"Huh? You said something?"

"Nothing. Just promise me that you'll be there." Mira replied as she smiled and walk away leaving Gray in confusion.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Finally, the big day has come. Today, the entire guild is going to celebrate Titania's 20th birthday. While everyone is busy with the celebration, Gray was at home, having the worst day of his life.<p>

"Why do I have to be sick today?" thought by the ice mage.

"I need to go to Fairy Tail. I promised Mira that I will be there for Erza today."

Despite having a really bad day, Gray managed to stand up and get dressed for the said event. He wore his tuxedo and tie and looked at the mirror. His face reflects his weakness and frailness. But still, he decided to go on.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the guild with everything in perfect arrangement, thanks to Mira of course. He went straight to Mira and asked where Erza is.<p>

"Bisca and Cana are on their way to get her. I'm glad you made it Gray."

"Yeah"

He saw Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy with Charlie and Happy sitting at a nearby table. He decided to join them and left Mira at the bar.

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed by and Erza finally arrived at the guild. Everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!" while confetti and laughter fill the air. Gray can't help but to smile at the sight of Erza having the time of her life. The party went on as planned. Mira decided to have selected guys to dance with Erza. She asked Macao, Wacaba, Elfman, Alzack, Fried, Bixlow, and Natsu. And she planned to have Gray as her last dance. Erza can't help but to blush as the event goes on. She was never treated this special before and she will surely remember this day for the rest of her life.<p>

As Natsu dances with Erza, Gray decided to grab a drink at the bar. As soon as he arrived, his vision started to blurry and he slowly lost his consciousness. Since the hall has a booming sound thanks to the music Mira's playing, no one noticed that Gray collapsed.

"Lastly, let's have Gray Fullbuster. Come on Gray! Have a dance with Erza." Mira announced over the microphone.

"Gray? Gray?"

"Hey, where's Gray?" Lucy screamed.

"I found him." Wendy shouted that made everyone look at the bar. Wendy immediately used his magic to help Gray. A few seconds has passed, Gray started to breathe heavily, more like he's panting. Worried about what happened to his friend, Erza decided to ask (more like forced) Elfman to carry Gray to the infirmary where he can rest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the infirmary. He sat in his bed and saw a chair near the side table with a used plastic cup. Seems like it was used for strawberry shake.<p>

"Finally, you're awake. Erza's going to be pissed off. I mean, she stayed here the entire night just to watch over you. I'm sure she wished to be the person by your side when you wake up." Lucy told him as she walked towards Gray.

"You should have seen the look of Erza's face when we found you, droopy eyes." Said by the pink-haired dragon slayer standing beside Lucy.

"Are you feeling okay Gray?" Happy asked Gray in such a worried tone.

"Yeah. Sorry, I ruined Erza's party, huh?"

"Good thing you know." Natsu replied (more like teasing) to his statement.

Lucy slapped Natsu's head. "No, you don't." Lucy defended Gray.

Gray just smiled at his friends actions. That was until they heard Erza's footsteps near the door. As she open the door, she saw Happy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray who seems okay.

"We're going to leave now. Bye Gray, bye Erza." Lucy pulled Natsu and Happy out the door.

An awkward silence filled the air as Erza sits beside Gray.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for Gray?"

"For ruining your special day. Everyone worked so hard for it to happen and you were so happy. And there I was ruining everything for you. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make up for it Erza."

Again, silence filled the air. None of them dared to break it until…

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright Gray? Are you feeling better?" asked by Erza with that killer glance, as if forcing an answer out of Gray.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Erza left without another word to the ice mage. Then, it finally hit the ice mage. Erza was really looking forward to the end of the event. After all, it is the first time she was treated that way. Like a true royalty, like a queen. It made him feel bad that he have to ruin his best friend's most precious night.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Gray arrived at the guild, he searched for a certain red-haired wizard. He was hoping that he could ask her what to do to make up for the party last night. But alas, he failed.<p>

"Mira, have you seen Erza?"

"Not yet Gray. If I'm right, no one has seen her today."

An idea popped into his head. And this provides an opportunity for Gray to execute this plan. He asked Mira if he can borrow the keys to the guild just for one night. Mira was reluctant to lend her spare keys to Gray.

"Umm… You see… I…"

"Mira, please. Just for one night. I need to make it up for Erza. And I promise I'll give you back your keys early in the morning that master Makarov would not even suspect a thing." Gray begged Mira to lend him her keys.

Mira finally gave up to Gray's request and asked him to keep it a secret to the rest of the guild. As an exchange, he promised Mira that he would carry this secret up to his grave. Mira was satisfied with this part of the deal and gave Gray her keys.

Finally the guild is empty leaving only Gray and Mira in it. Mira helped Gray with the decorations and preparation of the music. When everything is in order…

"Gray, do you even know where to find Erza?"

"Yeah. I know where she is."

"Then you better go bring her here."

"Thanks Mira, I owe you one."

With that Gray rushed outside the guild to find Erza.

* * *

><p>He was right. The red-haired wizard was sitting quietly in that riverbank. The one where he would always find her.<p>

"Why are you alone?" he asked as he approached her side.

"Nothing. No reason at all."

"Then come with me."

"Where?" Erza was wondering where in the middle of the night Gray would take her.

"You'll see." Gray gave Erza his boyish grin and extended his hand to help her stand.

Erza reached out her hand and placed it into his. Gray dragged her somewhere only he knew.

* * *

><p>As they arrived outside the guild…<p>

"Do you really have to drag me? And you know it's against the guild's rules for us to be here. Do you wish to break a rule in front of me Gray?"

He has forgotten how strict Erza is when it comes to the rules.

"P-Please Erza, just this one time. Let it be."

"You know I'll never allow that."

Instead of answering Gray decided to ask Erza to open the door leading to the hall. Erza's starting to lose her patience but followed Gray's request. As she open the door, she saw bright lights and a lot of balloons and flowers in the guild.

"What the?" were the only words to escape Erza's lips. She slowly went inside the hall. She keeps on smiling and staring at the beautiful design placed on every corner of the said place.

"Happy Birthday Erza."

She turned around and saw Gray with a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"I hope this would be enough to make up for what I did last night."

He gave her the flowers and tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

"W-w-wait, please don't cry Erza. If you're still mad then I'll invited everyone else."

She shook her head but tears are still flowing out of her eyes. He placed his hand over her right cheek and wiped her tear.

"Please don't cry Erza. It hurts me more than anything to see you cry. I promised myself that I would protect you so that those tears will never have to fall again. Yet, here I am making you cry. I'm sorry. Please stop."

He pulled her to a hug giving her the tightest and warmest hug (despite of having a body colder than anyone) she has ever received. They remained motionless until Erza decided to move a bit further from Gray.

"You're silly. I'm not crying because I'm hurt or anything of that sort. I'm crying because this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Gray."

"You're…"

Gray was interrupted as his eyes widened. Was Erza really kissing him? Is it real?

"I love you Gray. Thank you."

Those words confirmed it. It was real. Their kiss was real.

"I love you too Erza. More than you'll ever know."

The night ended with Gray and Erza kissing each other deeply and passionately.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lucy, Natsu and Happy arrived at the guild and saw Gray, Mira and Master Makarov.<p>

"That's unusual. You're early Gray" Lucy immediately noticed since Gray usually arrives at the guild at before or during lunch time, except during missions.

"Well, there were things that I need to do." Gray replied to the stellar mage.

"I need to give Mira her keys before the master arrived." Gray thought to himself after he answered Lucy.

There was no trace of what happened last night between Gray and Erza as all of the decorations were removed by Gray after Erza went home last night. He was right; master Makarov did not suspect even a thing about what happened.

Erza then arrives and invites the team to go on a mission.

* * *

><p>That was it. My first ever Grayza fan fiction. I hope you liked it.<p>

Thanks to for the information about Erza's age

Please Read and Review my work. All comments are really appreciated.

Thank you


End file.
